


She loves Fall

by freebirddean



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Fluff, Language, Unrequited Love, cuteness, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebirddean/pseuds/freebirddean
Summary: This was for Kari’s November Dean Quickie Challenge on Tumblr. I had no direction with this story, I just kind of let my fingers go and it just went wherever Dean wanted it to go. Its just a cute story about Dean watching you during your favorite season





	1. Dean's POV

Fall was more than just a season for you. It was the time of the year that truly brought you to life. Between the cool weather and changing leaves, you could just get pleasantly lost in the moment. You wear the cutest sweaters, always a different one every day. Sammy would rake up piles of leaves just so the two of you could fall into them in a fit of laughter. You always made sure there was a pie in the oven or one cooling on the counter. Everything was pumpkin spice including our pancakes. You would drag me out in the dark and make me build a fire so you could sit on the old log curled up in a blanket and watch the crackling flames. You had convinced me to bring a table and some chairs out into the woods around the bunker so you could sit and read or draw. You love just enjoying the scenery and be amongst nature even if it was starting to get cold outside. It was this time of the year that I couldn’t help but watch your every move. You’d never catch me staring but you had to have known but never said anything. You never turned me away when I sat by the fire with you, or watched as you sketched out a scene of the Impala against a fall backdrop. You’d share your pumpkin spice lattes and make sure I always had apple pie. As someone who doesn’t really pay attention to the change of seasons or holidays and free time, since you came into my life, that had all changed so quickly.

The bunker always smelled like apples or pumpkins, a stark contrast to the smell of dirt and blood and old leather like me and Sammy were used to. Neither one of us were complaining. It was nice having a girl around. Even if you were a bit bubbly and too much of a morning person. But at least Sam had someone to take early morning jogs with and someone that liked those disgusting healthy shake shit too. I always thought you and Sam had a lot more in common than me and you did. You were a bookworm, a sensitive and compassionate soul, motherly and innocent. And being nearly a foot shorter than Sam, you fit so perfectly against him when I’d catch you in giggles watching a movie with him. When I’d walk in the two of you would always put some space between you but it wasn’t like I didn’t know what you two were doing. You guys weren’t just two teenage girls discussing boys during a slumber party. I’d always just smile and roll my eyes at the two of you before walking back out after leaving you a box of popcorn that I had sprinkled with that pumpkin spice crap and a glass of milk.

You had always said that the bunker wasn’t homey enough. It needed more personal touches which I guess meant it needed a woman’s touch. She had agreed not to decorate for Halloween but she stated that thanksgiving and Christmas time was a different story. So as soon as the calendar turned over to November first, you flitted about the bunker making it look like you were bringing the outside in. Pumpkin pie candles, apple cinnamon potpourri, orange throw pillows and brown fleece blankets. Cornucopias full of leaves and pumpkins and other fall shit that I would never be able to understand the purpose of. Scarecrows and hay bales and even though we didn’t have a fireplace, you always had the big screen tv turned on in the library with that virtual fireplace going. You made sure to get both me and Sammy sweaters and nice wool socks which I wanted to refuse but you had to give me those damn eyes. You’d make me wear them even if I looked like an idiot but you’d still say I was adorable. So I guess I didn’t mind it too much.

I drew the line though when you started playing Christmas music. It was barely November, this was no time to be getting into the Christmas spirit. I always made fun of the douche bags and idiots that started playing Christmas music in the stores or in their cars before December 1st. Not that I particularly liked Christmas music, I was just adamant about not hearing it til it was actually Christmas time. But my mind changed when you had it blaring in the kitchen, shaking your ass to Jingle Bell Rock while you were busing baking all kinds of awesome smelling goodies and treats. I stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame as I watched you, a stupid grin on my face. You were so happy bouncing about with flour on your face and blueberry stains on your apron. I wouldn’t dream of telling you to shut off that damn music. I don’t know if you ever saw me standing there but I made sure not to interrupt. It was Sammy’s awful singing that caught your attention. The big idiot pushed past me and into the kitchen and the two of you sang along to some more dumb songs while he helped you clean up. Figured that was a good time for me to bow out.

You loved taking a drive with us during this time too. Your eyes would light up as the Impala rumbled along and all the trees would pass quickly. Their leaves were orange, red, or yellow and they would all have a pile of leaves at their base, squirrels and chipmunks hopping around happily through them. There would be a light drizzle and she would want to roll the windows down to smell the rain and how it made the ground and trees smell. You’d make me pull over sometimes so you could stand off in the trees. Water would begin to glisten in your hair and you’d just giggle and cuddle up into your sweater as you reached out a hand for me. I’d leave the Impala running and Zeppelin or REO or something would be playing and you’d just want to dance in the rain, slippery damp leaves and drying grass below your feet. I would laugh at you and act like it was the silliest thing in the world but you saw right through me and knew I’d dance with you. Until a car would drive by and I would laugh and head back toward Baby, informing you that you would catch a cold if we stayed out here too much longer. You’d always pout but run to the Impala anyway and I would have to turn up the heater to get you warm. You’d slap my arm and tell me I was mean for laughing at you but then you would scoot over and lay your head on my shoulder and wrap your arms around my free arm. It was moments like this that made me actually feel normal, feel like maybe you liked me back. Just maybe.

But then we would get home and you’d see Sam wearing a sweater you bought him or watching Wizard of Oz or something and you’d run to him, jumping on his back or wrapping your arms around his waist and I would be alone again, left pining over the little girl in love with Fall. Of course, Sammy couldn’t be blamed, he didn’t know how I felt about you. How could he? I’m not one to talk about feelings or open up about that shit. But if anyone would know, it would be Sam. He knew me better than I knew myself and that boy can read me like a book. So if he knew, he didn’t say anything about it or he knew, he was just being a dick and trying to steal you from me, which Sam would never do on purpose, right? I don’t know, I was starting to wonder. His eyes sparkled around you and you made his spirits lighter with your little autumn obsession so at least you made him happy. And who was I to get in the way of that.

Honestly, you had made both of our lives better since you came to live with us. Not just because you made the bunker warm and homey or that you made us homemade meals and pies. You were just a ray of sunshine in our darkest hour. You were always happy always so strong even through everything you had gone through in your life. You were stronger than the both of us and yet so soft and warm. We would never treat you like a fragile porcelain doll but we would both lay our lives down for you if we had to. You were more than just our friend, you were family. Even though it had only been a few months since you came to stay with us. It didn’t take us long to adjust to having you around or accept you completely into our lives. Sure, I am still pretty reserved and rough around the edges but I find that I can open up a little easier to you. You are so patient and understanding. You never push me to open up or never question me when I’m grumpy or had a bad day. You just sit with me and talk or are there to listen when I do talk. You do the same for Sammy. I don’t know where we’d be right now if we hadn’t found you. You wouldn’t have saved our lives if we didn’t save your life just a few months ago.

It was still winter time then. You hate winter. You made it point to tell us that over and over again as we trudged through the snow with your tiny arm around my waist and my arm over your shoulders helping you walk. You wouldn’t stop bitching about how cold it was, how the scenery looked so dead and dark. Even the sky looked cold as ice. You weren’t exactly dressed for the winter weather either though. Your sweater was ripped and wet and your jeans were worn and thin. Sammy had thrown his jacket over your shoulders and that helped a little since the guy is a walking space heater. But it was me you clung to for warmth, it was me you had curled into when we got to the Impala, it was me you felt safe enough with to fall asleep on. I didn’t even know your name then. And even though your socked feet were tucked behind Sam’s back to get warm it was my hand you held to get your fingers warm. You didn’t know me from Adam and yet you so fully put your trust in me to keep you safe, keep you warm. I think it was from that first moment that I knew I felt something for you.

It was more than just physical attraction even though you are one beautiful lady. There was just some instant connection when your eyes met mine the moment I stepped into that old barn where you were chained up. You had the nerve to smile at me, like you knew I was coming, like you expected me to walk in at just the right moment. You were wet and bloody and shivering and yet you were cracking jokes about how at least I was dressed for the winter weather, how you had left your coat with your other chains. And even though I was concerned for your safety and especially for your health, I couldn’t help but smile. Your eyes sparkled and you said I had a nice smile which only seemed to make my smile grow. But the few shots I heard outside brought me out of our moment and remember that this was a hunt and you were the prey for some nasty sons of bitches. Sam came busting through the doors and helped me get you down from where you hung and we quickly bolted. I never like leaving before I gank the monster but getting you out of there was more important.

You were still asleep when we got to the motel. I carried you in and Sam looked over your injuries. He cleaned you up and I got you out of your wet clothes and into one of my t-shirts and sweatpants. I tried really hard not to let my eyes linger on your body as I got you dressed, trying to be a gentleman but it was hard when I saw the little orange and black bra and panty set you were wearing. Should have known then that you were into the fall season because they each had a little red orange leaf embroidered on them. Ok, so I looked closer than I should have. But it didn’t get any better when you were enveloped by my clothes which were ten sizes to big for you. But you seemed to curl into them, a smile coming to your face as your eyes closed and you took a deep breath. I still didn’t know your name but I tucked you in and waited at the end of the bed til you fell asleep. You muttered a soft ‘thank you’ before you drifted off.

The next morning both Sammy and I were awake before you. Sam stayed behind to keep an eye on you while I went out to get us breakfast. I had just come back with donuts and coffee but I didn’t want to stay out too long just in case she woke up and saw that i wasn’t there. When I walked in Sam was in the shower and you were sitting up in the bed with your arms wrapped around your knees leaning against the headboard. As soon as our eyes met, you smiled. “Hi.” I said more timid than I had ever heard myself sound before. You gave me a little wave and a simple 'Hey’ back. “I brought breakfast. I didn’t know what you would like so…” I set a box of a dozen donuts of all different kinds and the drink caddy with three big foam cups of coffee, all black with loads of creamer and sugar packets piled in the empty hole of the caddy. You giggled softly and it made my attention turn back to you at the adorable sound and smile.

You gave me your name and came and sat down at the table across from me. It was a lot easier to start up a conversation with you than I thought. And by the time Sam stepped out of the bathroom, we were talking and laughing with a donuts in one hand and sipping from our coffee cups in the other. It was then that I learned how much you loved fall and how much you despised the season that followed it. You hated winter almost as much as you did summer. Fall was the perfect weather. Not too hot, not too cold. Things might not be green and growing but they weren’t necessarily dead either, the colors making it seem even more lively than plain old green. After a while, Sam had joined us at the table with his own breakfast and own input into our conversation. It was easy to see that all three of us became fast friends. And when it came time to take you home and take care of the big bad, you informed us that the big bad was your home. The only person you had left in the world had been turned into a monster, your boyfriend being the one who beat and chained you up. You didn’t try to defend him or anything, just said that he had changed, something happened one day and he came home a totally different person. You knew it wasn’t him anymore and were not surprised when he turned on you.

You didn’t seem sad or heartbroken like any normal person would. You just accepted it and kept moving forward. You never quite fighting, never let it get you down, never gave into the despair and grief. Sure, it hurt and you were sad but you knew there was better roads ahead and there was something better for you and this trial was just getting you prepared for it. So Sammy and I didn’t even have to discuss it. We simply looked at each other and with a nod we said in unison. “You’re coming home with us.” You tried to refuse, telling us that you would be fine that you could take care of yourself and that you would move on. You didn’t want to intrude or put us out. But Sammy and I both agreed that we weren’t gonna let you say no. So after a while you finally conceded and that brings us here a few short months and three seasons later.

It was always weird to think back to what life was like before you. It seemed like such a dark and bleak time and when you showed up, you brought the light back, you brought our smiles back. And as I stand here, I can’t help but just stare and smile. You’re so beautiful in the lighting of the setting sun, a splash of oranges, reds, pinks and yellows lit up all around you. Your hair blowing lightly in the autumn breeze and your boots kicking in the drying leaves. You have such a wide smile on as you sing along to the song on the radio. It’s a song I don’t know but it’s the most beautiful song I’ve ever heard and instantly one of my favorites. I just watch in silence, my face split with an adoring smile. I just want to reach out and touch you, hold you, kiss you. I want to tell you what you mean to me, tell you how I feel. But I remain silent and just watch, taking in the beginning of the best few weeks of my life. You love fall. And I love you.


	2. She Hates Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's Point of view

She never hid her distaste for winter. When we first found her, it was winter time. And even though she was half conscious she made it a point to bitch and moan about the snow and how cold it was. But the one thing she loved about winter was the fact that she got to cuddle. And man, is she a cuddle bug. She is always happiest when she’s curled up with a fuzzy blanket with her feet tucked under either me or Dean on the couch. She insisted we put a couch in the bunker, by the way, just so she could sit and cuddle into one of us. It was mainly Dean that she seemed to gravitate towards. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t mind having her curling up against my side but with Dean is where she’d rather be. 

And I know that my big brother doesn’t mind it at all. Dean always likes to act all gruff, be the tough manly man. He bottles up his feelings, pushes people away, and always avoids anything to do with feelings. He likes to think that he isn’t obvious. But it’s clear when he’s watching her that his walls are down and he is the realest he’s ever been. That rough cold exterior gives way to reveal that he too was quite the cuddler. 

Growing up like we did, we didn’t pay much attention to the changing of seasons or different holidays. Life was just about going place to place, day to day. No matter the season, the day, the weather, it didn’t matter, we were always on the road or on the job. We never stayed in one place long enough to enjoy a full season and we really had no family to celebrate most holidays. Dean always tried to make holidays special for us, most of the time dad wasn’t even around. But he tried and I have to give him credit for that. Dean would make sure I would bundle up if it was cold out, give me mittens if it snowed, and always made sure I had rain boots on those misty days. He always took care of me. So it never really mattered to me where we were or what the weather was like. I was always just fine with what I had and what I was given by my brother. 

But the moment she came into our lives, something in him changed completely. She showed him the beauty in the changing of the seasons, the joy in the holidays, what life looks like outside all of the monsters and apocalypses. It’s easy to see in his eyes the difference she makes in his life. Sure, I’m close with her too. She’s the best friend I’ve ever had. And Cas gets a kick out of her, always talking about how she has the most beautiful aura, the brightest soul even through all her tragedy. But her relationship with Dean is just different. The way he watches her, the way he treats her, it’s unlike anything I’ve ever seen. Even Cassie and Lisa don’t compare. He didn’t look at them the way he looks at her. 

Even though she hates winter, I made her go ice skating with me. That didn’t go very well. When she wasn’t on her ass on the ice she was clinging tightly to the railing around the rink. I was even able to get Dean out on the ice. He wasn’t graceful or fancy and it took him a little while to stay up on two feet but we hadn’t skated in years so I cut him some slack. That was apparently her first time ever skating. On anything. And though I wanted to find humor in it, it was hard to laugh when Dean always came to her rescue when she slipped. Or when he offered his hand and pulled her out into the middle. 

The snow began to fall and she clung so tightly to him as he skated backwards with a wide grin. I couldn’t help but just stand back and watch. His arms were wrapped around her and they didn’t break eye contact once. They moved in perfect rhythm, completely lost in one another and even I could see the world drop away around them. It didn’t matter that the night was growing colder and snow flakes were melting in their hair or that they could see their breath pass between them. It was just all smiles and warmth in their own little bubble and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. 

Until Dean missed a step and went falling backwards. I could hear her squeal as she fell on top of him. They skidded across the ice a little before they came to a stop and both of them burst into laughter. I skated over with a grin and a shake of my head to offer a hand, helping them back on their feet. The moment was over then, the three of us now skating around for a little bit until we got too cold. She didn’t complain as we walked through the snow back to the Impala. She was content squeezed between me and my brother as we all huddled to keep warm even though it was a short walk. 

Usually she would always sit in the back but the past few weeks, she demanded she sit up front. She claimed that all the heat stayed up front so she would squeeze in the middle of us once again in the front seat. Her head would rest on Dean’s shoulder as he drove and she lifted her legs to rest them over mine. She always looked so peaceful and the light smile on her face made her look so content. It was the most beautiful sight to behold. It lightened both mine and Dean’s heart to have her around. It never failed, no matter how long of a drive, she would fall asleep like that, reminiscent of the day we first found her. 

When the snow got thick enough, Dean had dragged her outside to build a snowman. Since winter rolled in, Dean had practically turned into a child again. Where she was adamant about staying in where it was warm, he tried his hardest to get her out into the cold. I would just sit at the table with my laptop and listen to them bicker as he drug her through the bunker. I’d offer a smile and wave a hand when she begged me to help her but I never did lend a hand. I just looked back at my laptop with a crooked grin and watched from the corner of my eye. They’d come back in a half hour or so later, covered in snow and she would be shivering and grumbling about how my brother was an ass. But she didn’t do well at hiding her smile. Dean would make it up to her with hot chocolate and cuddles on the couch while they watched black and white Christmas movies. 

I knew how they both felt about each other. Everyone could see it plain as day. They were the only ones who couldn’t see it. So I was forced to sit back and watch them skirt around their feelings, fall further and further in love. It was quite a sight to behold but it took all my strength not to just shove them in a room together, lock the door and leave them in their til they talked. But that would be meddling and I hoped that my brother was adult enough to man up and make a move. That still hasn’t happened yet but when it does, it will be worth it. Maybe it will be when he’s taking care of her when she’s got a cold that she blames on him. Maybe it will be when she’s soaking wet from him making her make snow angels. Whenever it happens, I can’t wait to see it.


	3. She's Ok with Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader explains the seasons changing to spring

The blooming flowers, late April showers, sunshine and baby animals, warmth and all newness of life. Who couldn't like spring? Not cold like the winter and yet not hot like the summer. A breath of fresh air gets you an assortment of warm fresh fragrances, blooms and fresh buds on the trees, and fresh cut grass. The sounds of children laughing and playing and the chirps of new baby birds. There is just a certain air of joy and renewal falling over the Earth and making spirits light. Winter is finally gone taking the cold, snow and dark clouds. Spring is everyone's favorite season for many different reasons but the reasons all lead back to starting anew. 

Spring is the time to complete those new year's resolutions that you hadn't touched in weeks. It's for new crops to be planted, getting rid of the old to make way for the new. It's a time for spring cleaning, getting rid of the clutter and garbage that's been weighing you down. People spend more time outside, planting a garden, weeding their lawn, putting in that patio they've wanted for so long. It's the perfect time of year to make changes and start new things. Letting go of the cold winter past, spring is literally a springboard into the new warmer future. 

I have nothing against spring, it's a beautiful season. It's better than winter where I can't feel my toes and snow covers my car but it still won't compare to fall. My allergies start to act up the moment trees and flowers start to bloom so my nose is stuffy while my eyes are runny. The new buds are pretty and they each have their own scent that is pleasant for sure and the sun gives off just the right heat. 

I prefer when the spring rain clouds roll in, the smell of the water that falls from the sky and the sound it makes when it hits the room or lands in the puddles it's caused. I like to sit by the window and watch as the world becomes covered in water and glistens in the faint rays of sunshine that manage to peek through the clouds. I like to watch the flowers flop in the breeze and tip under the weight of the water droplets beating down on them. 

That was my old life though, back when I had a house with windows. Back when I had a boyfriend that didn't care about me and my only escape was the rain. I used to sit out in the rain letting the drops slide down my face. It hid my tears and soothed the burn of them. The man hadn't always been a monster. There was a time where he was sweet and gentle. He had his bad moments, his temper getting the better of him but he never hit me. Not until the evil crept inside him. The wolf made him rabid and instead of fighting it, he accepted it and I suffered for it. He was all I had left and even in his worst, I never left his side. 

I have always been broken inside, losing my parents when I was very young. It was in winter, a horrible accident on the icy road that left their car a mangled heap in a snowbank. I still haven't told the boys the main reason why I hate the winter. Crawling out of a broken car at such a young age and trudging my way through the snow to find help just seems like a bad dream instead of my reality. Foster homes and orphanages all reminding me of what I had lost. 

I had every reason to be dark and depressed, every reason to cut myself off and cry myself to sleep every night. But when I was ten years old, I stayed with an older lady who gave me a reason for living. “Life isn't always hard just like it isn't always easy. But you can make the hard times easier by thinking of the fall that came before the winter.” At first, I didn't understand what she meant but she smiled and explained. “We have to hold onto the good, fall is a season of changes, a time that comes before the chilling cold but is also the time of harvest when we are fed and prepare for winter storms ahead. If we let the cold of winter seep into our hearts, we will never get to see the spring that comes next.” 

The analogy stuck with me. It's why fall became my favorite season. I didn't think about winter, considering it the darkest time of my life. Not just for my parents but later, for my boyfriend. But just like that old lady told me, I held onto the good, kept my soul light like the falling leaves in autumn. If I let myself dwell on my winter, I would never have a spring. And I believe now, after a long and sludgy winter, I have found my spring. 

Analogy aside, I truly have found where I am happy. I have a new family, a completely different lifestyle than I once led. My life can be dangerous and hard but I wouldn't change it for a thing. The way I ended up here may have been tragic and heartbreaking but everything happens for a reason and I can only be thankful for things leading me here. 

The bunker kept me warm and safe and didn't take long to become my home. I was surprised that they so easily let me into their lives. I was just a no one. A poor lost soul with nowhere to go, nothing to call my own, and no family to take me in. I was a stranger and they had every reason to dump me at the nearest hospital and just leave me there. I’m glad that they didn’t, but I still wonder to this day what it was about me that made them want to keep me around. 

I got to know them well over a few months and slowly I began to let them in. In return, they let me in as well. It wasn’t long before I could tell that something was sparking between Dean and I. I loved the brothers both dearly but things were different with Dean than they were with Sam. Sam was my nerd, my cuddle buddy, my best friend. Dean was my sunshine, my smile, my everything. Knowing Dean felt the same way, I was not afraid to spend my time with him and my love for him only grew. But he never confessed to what I already knew. Sam even knew it. 

I would watch him smile at me the moment I walked in from outside where I had spent the morning picking fresh flowers. Each room would have a vase or two full of different wild flowers that I found around the bunker. I never strayed far, not only for fear of getting lost, but because Dean had asked me to stay close. He was always so protective. But it was worth whatever I had to do to make him happy, to see that smile, to put his mind at ease. He suffered enough in his life, I wanted to be the one thing he could come home to and lay down his burdens and cares. 

I think spring is his favorite season. Mainly because he always wants to go for a drive or have a picnic out in the sun. If anyone has spring fever, it would be Dean. It was adorable the way he loved to just lay in the sun, lean his head back with his shades on and just get lost in the warmth it provided. Sometimes we’d go to the lake, fish or just take a walk. It didn’t matter to Dean, as long as we were together. Then on the rainy days, which were my favorite, we would either stay in, listening to the spring showers pummel the bunker roof while we watched movies or just talked, or we would sit in the Impala and just watch the rain clouds roll in then roll back out. It was easy to see that we were happy together. 

He didn’t have to say anything. I already knew. He had me and he had nothing to worry about there. Our lives weren’t always sunshine and roses, there were plenty of rainy days. But together we had overcome our winter, so to speak and now as we watched spring roll in, I knew it meant new and wonderful things for the two of us.


End file.
